1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photoelectric conversion devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A photoelectric conversion device includes a circuit board, a light emitting module, a light receiving module, and an optical coupling member. The light emitting module and the light receiving module are mounted on the circuit board. The optical coupling member includes a first converging lens and a second converging lens. The first converging lens is to be aligned with and optically coupled with the light emitting module, and the second converging lens is to be aligned with and optically coupled with the light receiving module. Light emitted from the light emitting module passes through the first converging lens, and light from the second converging lens reaches the light receiving module. The transmission efficiency of light depends on the alignment precision between the first converging lens and the light emitting module and between the second converging lens and the light receiving module. In particular, the higher the precision, the higher is the transmission efficiency. Therefore, it is important to design a photoelectric conversion device having precise alignment between the first converging lens and the light emitting module and between the second converging lens and the light receiving module.